


Discovering

by Lucy_Jungkook



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, abandoned, because ive stopped posting it, don't read this if you're looking for a continuous story, ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Jungkook/pseuds/Lucy_Jungkook
Summary: A Shadowhunter transfers from a different institute and Alec and Magnus find themselves questioning everything they know about themselves.~If anyone wants to steal this plot, please do (i have no idea why you would want to but, you know, personal preference) I have completely given up on this so yeah. Don't even give credit if you do (if you want to, I'm not complaining, free shoutout).~





	1. A New face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix so please be nice. THIS IS NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE. Just thought you should know. Hope you like it  
> ~Lucy  
> (pssstt,hey don't read this. it's bad and i've abandoned it)

She was nervous. Her hands were sweating, her heart beating fast and her mouth was dry. Today was the day she was leaving- leaving her family, friends, her pets (let’s be honest, she really only cared about the pets). She had checked her bag many times, now she had no other excuses to stay in her room and delay.

Taking a deep breathe, she left her room, taking in the familiar sights of the York institute for the last time. This had been her home, her safety (well considering the amount of weaponary kept in the room just a few doors down from hers, that was debatable) for the entirety of her 19 years of life. And now she was leaving- for New York of all places!

After an purposefully slow walk from her room, she reached the foyer. 

“Emma!” She heard a voice from behind her call. Turning around, she was greeted by her sister, Abigail’s, face. 

“You took your freaking time!”

Emma laughed, “Language child, wouldn’t want mum catching that potty mouth of yours!” She exclaimed sarcastically. 

Abigail giggled before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you...” she mumbled in Emma’s ear. 

“And I you.” Emma mumbled back. 

Finally, they both stepped back, sighing simultaneously. 

“I love you big sis.” Emma said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“And I you.” Abigail imitated, ruining the perfectly serious atmosphere. 

Emma laughed, pulling her into another quick hug before going to find their parents. 

 

She found them, talking in low voices in the OPs centre. She snuck up behind them, before jumping up and loudly screaming in both of their ears (yes she is an adult). They jumped, way to surprised for Shadowhunters, but quickly regaining their composure. 

“Emma!” They both exclaimed in disapproving voices. Emma giggled and held her hands up surrendering. 

“Hey! I was just testing your senses! And you say we need to train more!”

Her parents both rolled their eyes in that way that parents do and pulled her into a happy hug. 

“I’m so happy your taking this big step.” Her mum said, her voice muffled in Emma’s shoulder. Her dad nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks guys.” Emma replied, her eyes filling with tears again. When her parents pulled away, they noticed this and smiled sadly at her. 

“No don’t cry darling.” Her mum said, wiping a tear from her cheek, “It’s gonna be great. Imagine how many friends you’ll make!”

”This is strangely similar to the speech you gave me before high school.” Emma said, laughing. Both her parents laughed, before there expression became serious and they gave Emma a look.  

“Right.” Her dad declared seriously, “you’ve dawdled for long enough. Get your ass out their.”

Her mum descreatly smacked his arm before saying, "The portal at the door is waiting for you. Good luck!" She pressed a kiss to her cheek. Emma's dad pulled her in for a final hug before she turned around, bags in hand, and headed towards the door. When she exited the room, she heard a shout of something along the lines of "go get 'em tiger" then a yelp of pain as her mother undoubtably hit her father on the arm again (probably harder this time). She sighed. 

Waiting for her at the door, was her best friend, Darcey. Smiling sadly, Emma hugged her tight. 

“You **will** call and Skype and text and you will not forget to charge your phone. Understood?” Her friend said in a motherly tone. Emma smiled. 

“Understood” she replied, a small smile on her face. 

“I’ll miss you.” Darcey stated. 

“I’ll miss you too.”

Finally, they stopped smiling at each other, sighing simultaneously. 

“One last time?” Darcey questioned and Emma smiled.

They completed their extremely over complicated hand shake with a flourish and a laugh before Emma turned to the door, where a portal was swirling. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, she closed her eyes and stepped in, imagining the image of the New York Institute that she had seen. 

* * *

 

Soon enough she stepped out onto solid ground and she opened her eyes. 

 

She was there: the New York Institute. 


	2. A new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to know the New York Institute.

_She was there: The New York Institute._

A stony faced woman greeted her. Her hair was long, tied in a tight pony tail (Emma wondered how she managed to frown so strongly with the tightness of it)  

“Maryse Lightwood. Welcome to the New York Institute.” Her voice seemed very strained, like she was trying her hardest not to sneer (it wasn’t working). 

“Emma Margrave. I transferred from the York institute.” Emma replied in the brightest tone she could muster, slightly exaggerating her English accent (because why not? It’s funny seeing Americans react to British accents!)

If Emma thought that Maryse’s sneer couldn’t get any bigger and more obvious, she would have been severely mistaken.

”Yes I know who you are. Come this way, my daughter will lead you around.” She said the word daughter with such venom that Emma was curious as to what the daughter had done to offend Miss (oh so great and powerful (not)) Lightwood. 

Her question was answered when they entered, what appeared to be the OPs centre to find, what Emma guesses was, said daughter making out with a ginger girl on one of the many modern glass tables. Maryse looked furious as she stomped over to them (literally stomped-like a child having a tantrum, no lies) and Emma just smiled brighter holding back a snicker at Maryse’s clearly distressed state. She didn’t know why (ok she did but hush) but she undeniably hated this woman immediately. While she was smiling gleefully, someone came up behind her, casting a shadow over her small form (a literal shadow! How tall could this person be?). 

Her question was answered as she turned around to find an extremely tall (extremely handsome, but unimportant) man standing before her. His hair was untameably messy (though she wasn’t sure if he’d even tried to tame his dark hair) and his eyes a warming shade of hazel. One bad thing(and probably the only bad thing because damn! Those arms!) she noticed was his **awful** posture. His shoulders were hunched and his stomach was bent so much that he was practically the picture a 90 degree angle. If he was this tall now, imagine how tall he was when he stood up straight! He would be as tall as the Empire State Building (not that she’d know what that looked like, she’d only ever seen pictures). She didn’t notice, but the entirety of the couple seconds he stood there, her eyes had been shamelessly wandering his body, her face  slightly shocked.

In that time, Maryse had walked over, joined by her daughter and her make out partner. When she reached them, the guy straightened his back a little(thank the angel) and Emma turned to face her.

Maryse’s face was still angry, though not the ragingly furious expression it held before, which was an improvement. 

“This is my daughter, Isabelle and her...” Maryse said, “..-and Clary.”

Isabelle and Clary smiled, Clary’s cheeks slightly red. 

“I see you’ve already met my son, Alec.”

So the mysterious stranger’s name was Alec. Interesting. 

“Isabelle wi-“ Isabelle coughed,” Isabelle **and Clary** will be showing you around.” Maryse corrected and Isabelle’s smile widened. 

“I’m Emma. Nice to meet you Isabelle and Clary.” Emma smiled. Isabelle took her outstretched hand and shook it vigourously, Clary followed suit.

“You already now our names but you can call me Izzy.” Emma nodded.

“Right.” Maryse declared, “Isabelle, you and Clary can begin the tour. Alec -“

“I’m coming.” Alec cut her off. So neither of them seemed to like Maryse. (I wonder why?...) Isabelle gave Alec a look before looping her arm through Emma's and leading the way down a corridor. Clary followed swiftly behind.

“So. Where are you from?” Isabelle said cheerily.

“The York institute.” Emma replied wistfully.

Isabelle laughed,”York to New York!”

Emma laughed a little with her, “I guess I never really notice the irony of it...”

They stopped at a door and Isabelle opened it revealing a room similar to the one back home. Emma held back the tears threatening to spill and smiled, hoping that neither of the girls had noticed. Unfortunately, nothing ever went her way and Clary saw the cheerless look in her eyes and smiled sympatheticly. 

“Remind you of home?” She questioned. Emma nodded.

”Don't worry, it gets better after a while. You just got to keep going.”

Emma smiled thankfully at her before entering the room further and setting her back down on the bed. She couldn’t be bothered to unpack, so she turned to the girls and asked,

”Now, where’s your training room?”

Isabelle giggled. 

“What’s so funny?”

”I love your accent.”

”I swear to the Angel if I get any comments about my accent I will strike everyone down.”

Isabelle sobered, before leaving the room and gesturing for her to follow. 

 

After walking down down a couple corridors, they came to the training room. Emma had arrived in her trading clothes, not seeing the point of wearing anything fancy if she would be training here. Taking off her jacket, she revealed a black sports bra, paired with her tight leggings. 

She turned to the girls,

”Anyone wanna spar?”

Isabelle smiled, before her winding snake bracelet slithered down her arm, and she straightened it, turning it into a metal staff. Emma grinned at her, pulling one of the wooden staffs off the wall. 

When she had said ‘training clothes’ that had still entailed 4 inch heels, which perfectly matched the length of the ones on Izzy’s feet, meaning neither were at a disadvantage.

They both took a stance before beginning.

At first, there had just been a few test swings, which were all easily blocked, but then it became heated. Emma jabbed Isabelle in the shoulder, so that her body turned, before hitting her hip, knocking her towards Clary, who was stood at the door. Isabelle quickly regained her posture, turning back towards Emma with a dangerous smirk on her face.

She charged towards Emma, but she was ready and stepped out of the way, swinging her staff at Izzy’s legs, knocking her to the ground. Before Izzy could do the same to her from her position on the ground, Emma stepped out of reach, grinning. 

Isabelle stood up and hugged Emma, 

“Your pretty good!” She exclaimed and Emma grinned even wider,

"I know." She replied nonchalantly and they both laughed. At this point, another person had walked into the room. A boy with blonde hair and two different coloured eyes. He was observing them from where he stood beside Clary. 

“You are pretty good.” He stated, “bet you couldn’t take **me** on though.” He continued cockily. 

Emma smirked,”Is that a challenge?”

”Depends if your willing to rise to it.”

”Your on!” Emma challenged, spinning the staff in her hands. 

“I’m Jace, by the way.”

“I’m Emma.”

Isabelle shouted from the sidelines, “stop flirting and get on with it!”

Emma laughed and just shouted back, “nah I could never flirt with that!” She pointed at Jace, “too much blonde for me!” 

Jace’s cocky expression dropped and he looked a little confused like he’d never expected to be turned down. 

“What’s wrong Blondie? Never been turned down before? Now. You just gonna stand there and ogle or are we gonna fight?”

Jace looked happy, like he was glad to be saved from the embarrassment. 

The fight began the same as Izzy’s, easy. This one heated much quicker though. 

Jace took a hard swing at her shoulder, which Emma easily ducked, wacking him in the stomach in the process. Jace stumbled back, winded. Emma took the chance to swing at his back, making him stumble forward, surprised. He quickly regained his composure and jabbed his staff into Emma’s chest, she stumbled backwards, accidentally turning her back to Jace. At this, he hit her in the small of the back and she tripped forward, trying her hardest to stay standing. Angry, she wipped around, running and jumping into the air, before flying towards Jace and stabbing him in the chest, he gasped, stumbling back, before Emma swung her staff into his side and he tripped sideways. Finally, she knocked his feet from under him and he fell to the ground. 

Groaning, Jace held his hands up in defeat, trying to recatch his breath. Emma smirked, stalking over to Isabelle and Clary and high-fiving both of them. 

It was then that she noticed that Alec had entered the room and was stood at the side with his arms crossed. 

“How long has he been here?” She whispered. 

“He watched the whole fight. Probably wanted to see Jace’s ego get knocked down a bit.” Isabelle replied

Emma laughed. Jace walked over then.

”Are you laughing at me?”

”Partially...kinda..yep definitely.” Emma responded happily. 

Jace huffed as Alec walked over. Jace turned to him. 

“Really?!” He exclaimed at Alec’s smug face, “You too?”

”What? Your ego needs a little shrinkage.” Alec replied snarkily. 

“Told you!” Isabelle whispered to Emma and she laughed.

Jace threw his hands up and stalked out the room. 

Alec turned to Emma, “You did pretty good. He hasn’t been beat that bad in a while.”

”That’s probably because Izzy’s to busy to do it for him! Right?” Emma replied modestly, turning to Izzy.

”Yeah right. Your just great Emma.”

Emma smiled, “thanks”

Alec chuckled quietly behind her. 

She wipped around, her short, dark hair flying out around her. 

“What?” She snapped. 

“Your accent..”he mumbled.

”Seriously! What is with you people and British accents? I could totally say the same about you! I...” Emma almost yelled. She took a deep breathe. 

“Never mind. It doesn’t matter. I’m gonna go have a shower. See you later.” She turned to Izzy. “You still have a tour to do!” She said cheerily before turning and leaving, heading towards her bedroom. She really needed a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is looking for a beta, I'm willing to help. My email address is in my bio. Thanks.  
> ~Lucy~


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to know everyone (by everyone I mean....Alec)

Alec watched Jace and Emma fight. He was entranced. Emma really had skills. For as long as Alec could remember, Jace had been called the best shadowhunter of their generation. He was beginning to think that they were wrong in that observation. He winced slightly as Emma jabbed Jace sharply in the chest and knocked him to the floor. He contemplated going and helping Jace, but decided against it in place of standing by the side,amused.

He watched as Emma high-fived Isabelle and Clary and marvelled at how easy this girl had made friends with his sister and her girlfriend. Alec smiled slightly as Emma made fun of Jace with Isabelle.

She was going to fit in here fine. He walked over and Jace saw the smug look on his face.

"Really?! You too?" Jace exclaimed. "What? Your ego needs a little shrinkage." He replied, amused.

Isabelle whispered something to Emma and she laughed. It was an amazing sound. Her melodic laugh rang through the empty training room. Alec bet she could sing.

'Where did that come from?' He thought.

After Emma left to shower and Clary went to see Simon, Isabelle gave Alec a look. Alec knew that look. It was the same look that she had given him when Magnus had been shamelessly flirting with him and he hadn't noticed it. "What?" He questioned. Isabelle didn't say anything as she turned and left the room, a smug smile on her face. Alec huffed and turned around. He might as well train a little.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, when Emma had finished her shower, dressed, unpacked and read for a little while (ok...a lot while. She was a book worm, so what?), she went to find something to eat. She found Alec in the kitchen, getting a snack from the fridge. He was bent over and she took a second to shamelessly admire his ass (she was only human. Sue her). When he turned around, she quickly averted her eyes to his face. He was looking at her, surprised by her presence.

"Hey!" Emma greeted cheerily. 

"Um...hi." Alec replied. 

"Well aren't you cheery." Emma mumbled, expecting a little bit of happiness in his voice. 

Alec blushed, "I-I'm just-um- hungry I guess." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Emma perked up a little (not before admiring his arms though.) "Me too! What food do you have?"

"um... do you want toast? That's what I was about to make."

"That sounds good!" Emma replied. 

Alec walked over to the toaster and popped up the toast that he had been making. It looked perfectly golden brown. Just how Emma liked it. 

"You make the best toast." Emma said, taking the plate of toast he offered. 

"You haven't even tried it?"

"Well you made it just how I like it. Perfect amount of time in the toaster!"

Alec blushed once again. 

"Are you any good at cooking?" Emma asked conversationally. 

"I guess. I'm better than Isabelle, but that's not difficult. Seriously, never eat anything she offers you."

Emma laughed, "Your girlfriend is pretty lucky then. Finding a man who can cook is a difficult task." She said (she had used this tactic before to find out if her crushes had girlfriends)

Alec seemed to choke on air at her words and his hand went to his chest as he went into a fit of coughing. 

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, suddenly concerned. Alec held his hand up as he recovered, gesturing that he was fine before straightening from his doubled over position, letting out one last cough and taking a deep breathe. 

"Um...I-I have a-a Magnus..."

"A Magnus?" Emma questioned, confused. 

"A..um.. boyfriend." Alec admitted, his cheeks red. 

"Oh! Cool!" Emma said, before pausing. "Magnus? As in Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

Alec nodded. 

"Woah! What's he like? I've heard so many stories. I hear he's amazing!"

"um...well he's very glittery."

"Oh my god! You have to introduce me to Oh Glittery One!"

"No" Alec replied flatly. 

"Please!!"

"No"

Emma sighed, before coming up with an idea. 

"What if I fight you for it? If I win, you take me to meet Mr Glittery. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

Alec Looked like he wanted to say no again, after he had seen her fight Jace. 

He huffed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed, putting her empty plate on the counter, Alec did the same. 

They walked over to the smaller training area, the one connected to the computer filled room. 

"Staffs? Hand to hand? What you up for?"

"Um.." Alec chewed his bottom lip. "Staffs" he finally said. 

 

They both picked up a staff and stood facing each other. They slowly started circling, moving at the same pace. Suddenly, Alec jabbed out with his staff, very nearly hitting Emma. She scoffed, swinging her staff forward, but being blocked by Alec's. They're staffs stayed in that position for a second before Emma suddenly pulled hers away and hit Alec in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. He quickly recovered, swing his staff at her shoulder, but he was blocked. This didn't stop him as he moved his staff to hit Emma in the hip. She staggered to the side slightly before returning the favour to Alec and whacking  him hard in the side. He tripped a little and Emma took the opportunity to get behind him and hit him in the small of the back. He slipped forward a little before turning around and swing his staff down on her head. She blocked it just before it hit her, letting go of her staff with one hand and using it to grab Alec's staff. She pulled it forwards and kicked Alec in the stomach as he tripped forward with it, causing him to loose grip on his staff. He fell backwards and Emma dropped his staff , stalking over and straddling his stomach, her feet pressed firmly against his hips. She held the staff to his neck as if it was a knife and smiled. 

"Can we go meet Mr Sparkles now?"

Alec groaned and covered his face with his arms. 

There was a cough from behind them and Alec lifted his head up while Emma turned to identify the sound. Standing there was  Maryse, Clary, Isabelle and practically the entire institute. Maryse's lips were set in a thin line, but Isabelle and Clary were smiling. Everyone looked shocked that the new member of the institute had defeated one of their best fighters. Alec blushed but Emma smiled, removing her legs from his sides and standing up. She bowed and Isabelle and Clary laughed, joining her on the raised platform of the training room and hugging her. She was still smiling.  

 

Alec was right. She was going to fit in here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is looking for a beta, I'm willing to help. My email address is in my bio. Thanks.  
> ~Lucy~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to meet Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a laptop for Christmas so hopefully that means more frequent updates. I have also changed this to first person because I think it makes a bit more sense. there will be POV changes now. please let me know if you think its better in first or third person. Also this chapter is really short and i'm sorry. Hope yoy like it.  
> ~Lucy~

**Emma's POV**

After, what Alec would call, our public humiliation, Maryse gave me the stink eye and sent Alec look that I could not decipher then walked away haughtily. Rolling my eyes I turned to Izzy and smiled a little before turning to Alec and grinning smugly.

“To Magnus’s?”

“To Magnus’s.” Alec replied reluctantly and I smiled, turning away and beconning for him to follow.

 

We arrived at Magnus’s apartment in Brooklyn not long after, though it could have been a while, i didn’t pay much attention during the walk, in my own little world. I was about to press the buzzer that was beside the door, when Alec procured a key from his pocket and slid it in the key hole.

“That is so cute!” I exclaimed, “you have a key to his apartment!”

Alec rolled his eyes as i cooed at him and opened the door, beginning to climb the stairs (not that I was complaining, it gave me a great view of his ass). I skipped happily after him, almost falling down the stairs in the process like the unbalanced human being I am, it’s a wonder that I haven’t died in battle yet, to be honest, with how clumsy I am.

 

When we reached the top of the stairs, we were greeted by the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. Seriously. His eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and ample amount of bright and twinkling glitter and the extravagant clothes he wore completely contrasted Alec’s fully black outfit as he pressed a light kiss to his lips, smiling. His honey coloured hands gently pressed against Alec’s hips, the material of his shirt riding up a little to reveal a sliver of his pale skin, yet another contrast to Magnus. I guess it’s true that opposites attract, because Alec and Magnus are complete opposites, yet they are clearly so smitten with one another that I can’t help but smile.

When they part, Alec coughs, embarrassed and turns to me. I’m still smiling like an idiot, but suddenly the feeling is gone as Magnus slides a hand around Alec’s waist. Something green and ugly flashes through me and I fight to keep the smile on my face. This is wrong, I have no right to be jealous, me and Alec are barely even friends, him and Magnus are in love.

I replayed that phrase in my head-Alec and Magnus are in love- as I turned back to look at them, the smile now genuine. Magnus smiled back at me, his chocolate coloured eyes lighting up with the action and then the vile monster inside me was gone, burned out by Magnus’s dazzling smile and I realised that we were totally going to be friends.

 

I stepped forward, extending my hand in greeting,

“I’m Emma Margrave, from the York institute. I convinced Alec to let me meet you.” I added,”he may have gotten a little beat up in the process but that’s irrelevant.”

Magnus laughed, an amazing sound that echoed throughout my body and I beamed, the feeling of happiness contagious.

 

Alec cleared his throat, “Excuse me! You barely scratched me!”

“Tell that to the training room floor, which experienced the wrath of your mammoth of a body falling onto it.”

Magnus chuckled at that, clearly agreeing with the comment about Alec’s body.

“I’m Magnus Bane.” he said, turning to me and shaking my hand that I had yet to drop from its position.

His hands glittered with multiple large rings and his nailed expertly painted a rich purple colour, to match his button down shirt with embroidered patterns along the shoulders and down across his chest.

“I love your shirt,” I commented,”It really goes with your nails.”

“Why thank you darling!” Magnus replied, his smile widening. “Alec you did not inform me that your friend would be so charming. It’s doing wonders to a man’s ego.”

“That’s because she was not at all charming to me…”

“He’s just salty because I kicked his ass!”

“Am not!” Alec replied childishly,

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Ok children that’s enough!” Magnus exclaimed, amused.

 

Alec and I smiled sheepishly, sparing a glare for each other before turning to Magnus.

“Are we going to stand in the hallway for this entire time or would you like to come inside Emma?” Magnus asked, giving us a disapproving but happy look.

“That would be lovely. Thank you Magnus.” I replied, walking into the apartment after him and sticking my tongue out at Alec as I passed him.

Yes I am an adult, why would you think otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is looking for a beta, I'm willing to help. My email address is in my bio. Thanks.  
> ~Lucy~


	5. Um.....hi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a while. kinda...

So...hi! I have **definitely**  given up on this story. I just don't really feel like writing this anymore. I might write a one-shot of this but I don't know. I have really bad writer's block right now, so I probably won't be writing anything for a while. I have a bunch of half-written one-shots for my Teen Wolf Bingo, but I have like no motivation. This shall be the end! (not like anyone will miss it...)

Ta-ra for now!!

~Lucy~

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is looking for a beta, I'm willing to help. My email address is in my bio. Thanks.  
> ~Lucy~


End file.
